


Learning to like

by Thelastvorta



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Weyoun 6 lives, fuck the canon we die like warriors, heavily implied garashir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelastvorta/pseuds/Thelastvorta
Summary: Weyoun wants to learn how to interact with others in a more genuine way.
Relationships: Weyoun (Star Trek)/Original Character, Weyoun (Star Trek)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Learning to like

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight for all my Weyoun simps who need more content. Which should be everyone.

I sat at the small desk in my quarters, running calculation after calculation through my head. How can Captain Sisko expect O’Brien and I to magically improve dilithium performance within the next month? Unless we completely axe half of the systems on the station, the best numbers I can get to is an improved rate of 3.4%! That’s barely enough to power one of Quark’s budget holosuite programs. I rested my head against the cold metal desk and sighed. Sisko was a great captain, but sometimes, he could be a real pain in the ass. I think he sometimes forgets what it was like to be a crewman sometimes. A chime at the door interrupted my thoughts. I pushed myself up rubbed at my eyes, trying to seem at least partially alive. I noticed the small clock on the desk. 23:50? Who the hell could be visiting at 23:50? I thought to myself. The chime went off again. Oh…right. I have to let them in to find out…  
“Come in” I call out. The door swished open and I turned around to greet my late-night visitor.  
“Weyoun?” I don’t know who I expected it to be, but it certainly wasn’t the stations newly defected vorta. He smiled at me.  
“Good evening Y/N, I apologise for visiting so late, I’m not interrupting you, am I?” He stood awkwardly at the door as if he was preparing to leave.   
I slide the padd with my calculations on it away. “Of course not. Please, sit down.” He nodded at me, as he sat down on the couch. He sat up so straight it looked almost painful. “Are you alright Weyoun? It’s not like you to be visiting so late.” Weyoun would sometimes visit me to ask questions about adopting more human behaviours. He wanted to get along with everyone on the station so badly, to the point he would ask the most meticulous questions I don’t think even the prophets could answer. He ran his hands over his legs.  
“Yes, I’m quite alright. Thank you for your concern.” He continued to fidget. “I was wondering if I could ask a favour of you.” He stopped, almost as if he wasn’t sure how to continue. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so…nervous? Sometimes it was hard to tell. I turned around fully on my chair to look at him.  
“Does it have anything to do with owing Quark from an overly ambitious Dabo game?” I asked him. He seemed to relax a little bit. At least he was smiling again.  
“No. Nothing like that.”  
“Good because Quark cheats, and you would be a prime target for his scams.” His shoulders relaxed a bit more, he looked almost comfortable.   
“I was wondering if you could teach me about…intimacy. Between humanoids.” He managed to say.   
My breath hitched in my throat for a second. “Intimacy? Wha-what do you mean by that? That’s not exactly a question you ask casually…” I felt my cheeks heat up as I try to comprehend what he was asking.   
Weyoun’s face flushed a dark purple. “No! No…not…not in that sense.” He stood up and paced for a second before continuing. “Vorta are designed to interact with other species in a…shall I say manipulative fashion. I’m afraid I have no concept of genuine acts of intimacy when it comes to interpersonal relationships. I was hoping that you would be able to teach me. If it’s not too much trouble.”   
“Ah…I see” I made a mental note to kick myself after he left for letting my mind drift to…that. “So, you just want to learn how to interact with others in a more genuine way? More…friendly?”   
“Yes. You seem to understand others on the station so well and you have been nothing but kind to me. I see you as my only friend here. I would really appreciate your help if you are able.” He sat down again and smiled at me. His smile has become much more genuine since we first met, now his beautiful violet eyes smile along with his mouth. It’s hard to believe he was a dominion servant not three weeks ago. I leant forward and placed my hand over his. His face flushed purple again.   
“Alright then. Lesson one, friends do touch hands. Not just when they’re trying to convince you of something. Sometimes it’s to show support or affection, or it may not be for any reason at all.” Weyoun looked down at my hand. I took my hand off his and put them in my lap, worried I had overwhelmed him. It was my turn to flush now. “It uh…usually accompanies a certain level of comfort with each other though. I wouldn’t go around trying to do it to Odo. Or the captain.” I smiled nervously at him, he leant forwards and placed his hand over mine.  
“Since we are friends, and I am comfortable around you, this is acceptable?” He looked at me like a child trying to answer a question in class. I nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back, with pride in his eyes at using the action correctly. He sat back in the chair and began to ask more questions.

I watched Weyoun from the railing on the promenade. He had gotten a lot better at using body language to communicate genuinely. I watched as he playfully hit Jake’s arm after a joke. His laugh echoed slightly around the promenade. He had begun to develop a sense of aesthetics, he was learning which colours he liked and didn’t like, what sounds were considered nice and what wasn’t. So far, he had learned he liked the colour white and wasn’t particularly fond of most shades of orange. He also liked the sound of glasses lightly clinking together, but he couldn’t stand the sound of the Dabo wheels. His sense of taste was still limited, but he had learned to categorise extreme flavours, thanks to lemons. He’s also not very keen on lemons. Jake walked away after saying goodbye to Weyoun. He’d made some friends during the past couple of weeks. Crew members who refused to be in the room with him before were now giving him slight nods or curt greetings in passing. Weyoun looked around the promenade, before looking up and spotting me. He smiled and waved at me before heading to the stairs to meet me. He smiled at me again as he stood next to me, looking out over the balcony.  
“Were you spying on me my dear?” he chuckled. Recently he’d started calling me that. I suspect he’d been hanging around Garak and Julian too much.   
“Not at all. Just monitoring my favourite student.” I laughed. He smiled and laughed to himself. His laugh had changed, it was so much warmer now. He had an aura around him when he laughed that drew you to him. His brilliant purple eyes sparkled like the stars outside the station. Actually, that’s not true. The stars have nothing on his eyes.   
“Did I pass your assessment?”   
“Hmm…” I mocked contemplation. “Well, I’ll have to get Jake’s professional opinion. But from what I saw, you seem to be progressing nicely. He chuckled to himself again. But I could still see the pride in his eyes at hearing praise.   
“I wanted to ask you something.” He turned fully to look at me. “Ezri has been taking me to the holosuites during our sessions, in order to expose me to different situations diplomats wouldn’t see. During our last session, the program made me think of you. I wanted to take you if you were free tomorrow evening.” I could feel my cheeks heating up. Was he…asking me out? No. He couldn’t be. We hadn’t even begun discussing romantic relationships yet. Still…the fact that the program made him think of me…how could I say no?  
“I believe I am off duty tomorrow evening. Would you like me to meet you at Quark’s?”   
“No. I will meet you at your quarters, at twenty-one hundred hours.” He smiled, waiting for my response.  
“In that case. I will see you tomorrow evening.” I grinned at him as his face lit up. He pulled me towards him in a hug. In the shock of his action, I almost forgot to hug him back. He stepped back and smiled again.  
“I have to attend another appointment with Ezri. But I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, my dear.” And with that, he turned and walked away. We hadn’t discussed how hugs were used in casual situations yet. He definitely needs to spend less time with Julian and Garak.

I paced the length of my quarters waiting for Weyoun. And then I paced the width…and then the length again…and so on. Safe to say, I was a little bit anxious. Ezri refused to tell me anything about this mysterious program. Only that I would love it. Which only scared me more. As I continued catastrophising what he could be planning, the door chime goes. I straightened out my shirt and tried to calm my racing nerves.   
“Come in” I called out. The door opened and Weyoun strode in. He had clearly visited Garak as he was dressed casually. It was almost strange to see him out of his robes, but it was certainly a welcomed view. He held his hands behind his back.  
“I really hope this isn’t an assassination attempt, as I’d hate for my blood to ruin your lovely outfit.” I joked. He chuckled and looked at the floor.  
“It would be an interesting murder since I brought these.” He pulls his hands out from behind his back to reveal a bouquet of white and purple flowers. White lilies, carnations, and roses speckled with small violets in the gaps. It was beautiful. I gawked at the flowers before I smiled up at him.  
“Thank you Weyoun. These are beautiful.” I took them and put them in a vase in my bedroom. “Did you pick the flowers yourself?”   
He sheepishly scratched at the back of his neck. “I was able to choose the colours, but unfortunately I couldn’t determine which flowers were more pleasing to look at. Garak had to guide my decision making.”   
“Well, he has done very well. They’re perfect. And the colours match very nicely.” He beamed at me before stepping out of the doorway and ushering me down the corridor towards Quark’s. The walk there was uneventful, besides the occasional double take when people noticed Weyoun was not in his normal clothes. When we arrived, he didn’t even need to talk to Quark, he led me straight to the holosuites. I wondered how much it cost him to have Quark hold a room for him. As we reached the door, he turned to face me.  
“You need to close your eyes.” He smiled.  
“Ok…so this is where the assassination takes place.” He laughed to himself and grabbed my arms.   
“Not today my dear. I just don’t want you to see until it’s ready.” He moved my hands up over my eyes. “Don’t look.” He warned.   
“I promise I will keep my hands over my eyes.”  
“That also means you are not to peak through your fingers.” He laughed.   
I pouted. “You’ve learned my tricks. I’m going to have to mix them up.” He moved behind me and gently guided me into the holosuites. I tried to ignore the electricity surging through my skin at his touch. He moved away and I heard the controls beeping as he set up the program. Suddenly, I felt wind on my face and the ground under my feet soften.   
“Alright. You may look.” Weyoun whispered. I opened my eyes to see a beach, with brilliantly blue water and white sand. Weyoun looked bewitching in the landscape. His slightly lilac sheened skin complimented the colours of the sand and the water beautifully, it made him look like he was part of the program.   
“Weyoun…” I began, not knowing what to say. Weyoun just smiled and moved to stand next to me.  
“Come. Walk with me.” He placed his hand on my back and led me down the shoreline. We talked for what felt like hours. Not about anything in particular, just whatever came to our minds as we walked. Eventually, the sun began to set, painting the sky lovely shades of red, pink, and orange.  
“I don’t particularly like orange, but it does compliment the other colours beautifully.” Weyoun whispered, looking at the sky.  
“You’ve gotten a lot better at picking out what you like and don’t like. Especially considering two weeks ago you were eating bowls of lemons to determine if they were good.”   
Weyoun crinkled his nose at the memory. “I know I don’t like those.” He looked out at the sky again. After a few moments, he leaned closer to me.  
“There is one thing that I am sure I like. Very much, actually.” I turned to look at him only to find his violet eyes boring into mine. My heart began to beat at a rate that shouldn’t be safe for humans.   
“And what would that be?” I whispered. He reached down to interlace his fingers with mine, using his other hand to push stray hair out of my face. His hand came to rest on my cheek, cupping my face.  
“You.” He whispered. He leaned in slowly, almost as if he was unsure of himself. I, however, had never been so sure of anything in my life. I leant forwards and placed my lips against his. That same electricity exploded through my senses at the contact. His kiss was slow, gentle. But it was so genuine. As if he were worried I might disappear. His other hand moved from my hand to my hip to pull me closer. My hands went around his neck and time seemed to stand still. When he broke the kiss, he leant his forehead against mine.   
“I hope Ezri didn’t teach you that.” I joked.   
He chuckled again. “I don’t know if you noticed, but I have been spending a great deal of time with Julian and Garak. I have learnt a lot by watching” and with that he pressed his lips to mine again. He had certainly come a long way from when we met.


End file.
